Erimves Rete
by WanderingBingeReader
Summary: Nashi ans Lucas misunderstand something going on with their parents and end up going back in time can the Fairy Tail members get them back with their parents and when they have their answer would they want to give them back and would the kids even want to go back. Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia & Gale and maybe some future pairings later
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of Fairy Tail**

"Hurry up Nashi!"a young blonde boy ran away from a little pink haired girl

" wait Lucas wait" twi children ran around the house until heard yelling from their parents room "Why don't you just leave then, leave me and the childern we don't need such an animal living in this house!" the children gasped "Mom?" they whispered "Fine you were all useless any ways I was doing fine before you came in anyways" "daddy" Nashi began to tear up "shh" H Lucas lead them behind a wall as they watch their father storm out of the house "dad wait" the two kids ran after him.

"Where'd he go?" Lucas said trying to catch his Fathers sent "it smell like he's in the house but he just left so that can't be right" Lucas thought out loud "what are we going t do" Nashi cried "he couldn't of gotten far come on" he grabbed her hand and they ran off searching.

Natsu climbed back into the house "Hey Luce did I do good" he asked "yeah you were and why can't you come in through the door!"Lucy said and Natsu just grinned at her "I can't believe we have to do a play again" he said "you know no one ca say no to Erza. You know It's almost lunch why don't you get the kids" "Yes! bring on the food!" Natsu said and ran out as Lucy laughed at his childish ways and it wasn't too long before he came back with a nervous face "what's wrong?" Lucy asked "the kids they're not here" Lucy paled "WHAT!"

"Why is this happening to us" Nashi said "I don't know but we have to fix this" Lucas said

"well what do we have here" a large man stood in front of the kids

"aren't these Salamander's kids" a much more skinnier man said

"we can make big bucks with these kids" the large man said

"get 'em"

"fire dragon's roar!" Lucas roared and ran away with his sister into a bookstore. "Now's not the time for reading" Nashi said "Nashi Lucas what are you two doing here" Levy said "Auntie Levy!" the two said "hi guys where are your parents?" Levy said holding a book in one hand. "Look there they are!" the large man said "We have to go!"Lucas said but he ran into Levy and the book fell on him and a flash of light appeared and they vanished.

**Year** **X791**

"Lucy let's go on a mission!" Natsu said

"Aye"

"sure which one?" Lucy asked

"we thought it was your turn to pick" Nastu said

"Aye"

"fine

"aaaAAAA!"

"does any one here that whaa-"

Happy was crushed by two kids

"owie"

"you okay Nashi"

"yeah"

"um who are are you two?" Lucy asked

the two kids stare at her

"MOMMY" they said and jumped at her

"W-wha?"

"LUCY YOU HAVE KIDS SINCE WHEN WHO YOU DO IT WITH!" Mira said looking like she was going to faint any minute now

"I don't-"

"don't you know Auntie Mira" Nashi said cutely and Mira fainted

"if we knew do you think we would ask" Gray said

"look it's Uncle stripper" Nashi said

"That's not my name!"Gray said

"yeah I think it was underwear princess" Lucas said

"oh hi underwear princess wow I've never met a real princess before" Nashi said

"Oi don't give false information!" Gray yelled by the everyone was laughing but they all had on thought

"who are they?"

**I love these kinds of fanfiction I just had to make one myself i hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy and I own nothing of Fairy Tail**

The guild stared at the two childeren clinging on to Lucy's arms.

"So really kids whose your old man?" Cana asked

"Do they really not know" Nashi said to her brother

"You know what this means right" Lucas said with a gleefull grin and Nashi soon matching his

"GUESSING GAME!" they cheered

"your kidding right" the guild said

"okay let's see is your dad smart?" Mira asked

"no I'm pretty sure he's an idiot" Lucas said

"that's a mean thing to say about daddy" Nashi said

"well he is I don't know how he got mom" he said

"easy he mommy's prince and loves her" Nashi said

"you read to much fairy tales. And if that's true why did they fight" Lucas covered his mouth

"bu-but they love each other !" Nashi began to cry

"no no wait don't cry I'm sure they love each other!" Lucas tried to calm her down

"If you don't mind me asking what did they fight about " Wendy asked

"is that Wendy-chan I thought she had bigger- mhp" Lucas coverd her mouth

That both embarrass and kind of made her happy at the thought of what she was about to say

" well if I can remember she said something about him being an animal and he said we were usless" Lucas eyes began to show saddness

" when I find out who your father us I'm will beat him till he can't even scream for help!" Erza said everyone else was hiding behind the kids

"well he's in the guild so it shouldn't be hard to find him" Nashi said

Lucas face palm " really Nashi"

"what?" she ask

"consider that your hint but there is something more important than that right now" Lucas said

their stomache growled "WE'RE HUNGRY!"

"mommy food need food!" Nashi said

"Mira could you please?" Lucy said

"of course wait here" she went into the kitchen

"I'm dyeing need food!" Nashi face planted into the ground

"Nashi hang in there" Lucas said clinging on to a chair

"I thought only Natsu could act that way when it comes to food" Lucy said

"that reminds I'M HUNGRY TOO!" Natsu said face planted next to Nashi

_**15 minutes later**_

"I'm back here's your-"

"FOOD!"

Natsu,Nashi and Lucas tackled each other for the dish

"their complete animals" everyone said

"Mommy you said you go to the park today" Nashi said with food all over her face

"Um sure here let me clean your face" Lucy said wiping her face with a napkin

"every time mommy gets something on her face daddy licks it off"Nashi said as Lucy face turned dark red

"re-really"Lucy stuttered

"yep and you always say stop that but daddy still does" she said smiling

"Lucy-san your family seems really nice" Wendy said

"yeah I wonder what happen to make me say that" Lucy said

**In the future time**

"Nashi! Lucas!" Levy said picking up the book

"Oi what happen!" the large man said

"Levy-chan!"Lucy said running into the store along with Natsu

"Lu-chan something weird just happen these to guys came in here after Nashi and Lucas and this book it them and they disappeared" Levy showed them the book

"what were you two doing, going after my kids eh?!" Natsu said turning to the two

"nothing they just looked lost so we were going to bring them to the police" the skinny man said

"it looked like they were running away from you two" Levy said

"We were- you see"

"fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu blasted them out of the store

"Levy-chan let me see that book"

Lucy looked at the ebook cover. It looked had two arrows pointing the opposite direction from each other and the title said

"Erimve Rete" Lucy said

"why don't we check that book out in the guild"Levy said

"sure"

"wait just a minute whose going to pay for this damage" the shop owner said

"oh yeah" Levy and Lucy said taking out their money

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter don't you just think if they really had a family it would be so cute!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima and I own nothing**

**enjoy**

**Future**

Natsu, Lucy, and Levy headed back to the guild and told them what had happen and now everyone was trying to do something to help.

"How could this had happen!my babies!" Lucy cried slouching on top of a table

"don't worry Luce we'll get them back promise" Natsu said and she smiled a little

"leave it to that stupid girl to get herself into this kind of mess" Taupe said(this is Gray's and Juvia's kid) she wears a bra and short, shorts

"now is not the time to be insulting her " Yuuta said(Erza and Jellal) he has armor on top and wears normal pants at the bottom

"I hope she's okay"Gale said(If you don't know who this is there is something wrong with you) her look is similar to Levy's but in a purple color

"I"VE GOT SOMETHING!" Levy shouted catching everyones attention

"what is it Levy-chan" Lucy said

"it says in this book that we can't bring them back in this time and that they're the ones who have to figure things out themselves" she said

**...**

"GIVE ME BACK MY KIDS !" Lucy grabbed the book and began stomping on it

"Lucy calm down!" Natsu grabbed her from behind

"I will burn that book"Lucy said

"Lucy seems very stressed" Lissanna said to her sister

"Yes, but I'm more worried about the kids" Mira said

**Past or Present**

"that was good food!" Nashi said with the cutest voice

"SO CUTE" the guild said

"yeah Auntie Mira's cooking is the best" Lucas said

"thank you" Mira said cleaning the dirty dishes

"mama time for the park" Nashi said pulling Lucy towards the guild's doors

"of course wow your strong" Lucy

"Hey Lucy I'll come with you!" Natsu ran up to her and the kids

"s-sure" Lucy said 'why did I stutter?'

Natsu looked at on Lucas and grin holding out his hand to him which Lucas gladly accepted

"we'll see you guys later" Lucy said as the doors closed

"Happy follow them and video tape everything" Mira said

"Aye" and Happy left

"Mira why do you want him to video tape it" Erza asked

"cause those two are so cute when they're together" she said

"wait could it be-"Wendy started then the guild laughed

"no way Natsu is too dense to realize that" Gray said

"maybe your right"Wendy said ant started laughing to

'have they all forgotten Nashi-chan has pink hair' Wendy thought

**only one member realized that**

**where Natsu and Lucy are**

right now they are currently playing tag

"YOU"LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Natsu said running away from Lucas

He wasn't looking where he was going and Lucas appeared right in front of him

"GOTCHA" he yelled slamming his hand on Natsu chest

"What how?"He said

Lucy began to laugh when Natsu looked at her "your next" and ran full speed at her

"wait what?" and she realized her was coming for her and ran as fast as she could

"go Mama!" Nashi cheered

"hey Nashi isn't this like before when everything was okay" Lucas said

"yeah I wish we could stay here" Nashi said not wanting to go home with one of her parents gone

"me too" Lucas said having the same thoughts"

"got you!" Natsu said tackling Lucy as they both fell

"alright alright get off now" Lucy said with a light blush

"wow Natsu is really fast" Nashi said walking up to them

"but not faster than me"Lucas said

"you wanna race" Natsu said

"yeah" Lucas agreed

"what a nice family" an old lady said as she walked by with her friend

"I remember when me and Erin were like that" the other lady said

"and such cute children to"

Lucy blushed as they walked past them

"Mama your face is all red" Nash said poking her face

"what's wrong Luce are you sick" Natsu came closer, really close to her face making her even more red

"it's nothing!" she said and backed away and the two children laughed at their mother

"she's exactly the same in this time" Lucas said quietly so that only Nashi could hear

"if we stay here then we get to keep our family" Nashi said

**I hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail, and I own nothing **

**please enjoy**

**Present Time**

"are you sure your willing to stay in this time" Lucas said

"if it means staying with mama and having papa here with us I don't care" Nashi said with a seriously cute face

"hey kid!" Natsu called out "you run fast , but how fast can you climb" he pointed at the huge tree

"you're on" Lucas and Natsu began climbing

"that guy, he is such a child" Lucy said not noticing the small smile on her face

"mama why are smiling?" Nashi said "oh th- there is no reason really" she said with a laugh

'yes if mama falls for papa and marries him then everything will be perfect' Nashi smirked.

"Hey Luce did you see me win!"

"You didn't win you cheated!" Lucas said

"Eh? your just being a sore loser"

"it doesn't matter, you kids feel like going to my place" Lucy said

"Yeah!" they all said

"Natsu I didn't mean you!"

"C'mon Lucy please"Natsu pleaded

"no way you'll eat all my food"

the twins stepped back a few feet "we need to get mama to agree if we want the together faster" Lucas said

"I get it, let me handle it"Nashi said and walked back to them

"Mama I want to play with Natsu some more please let him come" Nashi said positioning herself so that the sun hit her eyes a little making the sparkle

"uhh... fine" Lucy said in defeat

"alright! thanks kid" Natsu patted her head making her smile

While the 'family' of four walked to Lucy's apartment Nashi couldn't stop staring at Natsu

"Natsu"she said

"yeah"

"do you mind if maybe I c-called you papa, you know just for fun" Nashi said

Lucas made a face that said 'you idiot are you trying to blow our cover'

"sure if that's what you want" Natsu said

'oh yeah my dad's an idiot too'

"say if your my kids what's my husband like?" Lucy asked

'how are we suppose to answer that! they both thought'

"y-you can't asked that mama this is suppose to be a guessing game remember" Lucas said 'please don't say anymore'

"yeah Luce you have to follow the rules of the game" Natsu said

"fine"

'saved'

By now they are all at Lucy's apartment having a pillow fight while Lucy yells at Natsu for breaking her wall with the pillow

"okay time for bed" Lucy said as the kids ran onto her bed

"where are you going to sleep Lucy?" Natsu asked

"hmm I guess on the couch"

"mama we can sleep on the couch" Lucas said

"no it's fine really" Lucy said

"I guess I won't stay over tonight, night Luce" Natsu said and jumped out the window

"geez when will he use the door" Lucy said

It was early morning when the kids woke up, their mother still asleep had fallen off the couch and on to the cold floor. Just when they were about to get up to put a blanket on her Natsu came in through the window and they hid under the blanket. Natsu walked over and put the blanket on her and sat down next to her before falling asleep himself.

"I can't wait to see what it was like when mama married papa" Nashi said

"we'll find out soon enough let's go back to sleep"

**Sorry I haven't updated I got distracted by all the long shounen animes and I couldn't stop myself**

**I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
